


Morning

by boobooyt



Series: A day [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part of a day series, written back in 2013 and posted in my journal. This one has modification.<br/>A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.<br/>unbeta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of a day series, written back in 2013 and posted in my journal. This one has modification.  
> A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.  
> unbeta

Ryosuke opened his eyes with a fresh mind. He could feel Yuto’s loose hugs on top of his body. He moved a bit, to look at Yuto’s eyes. He smiled as soon as he saw Yuto’s sleeping face. He stretched his head a little, pecking Yuto’s lips, slowly removing the hand around him, then wake up from the bed to the bathroom.

Yuto was still sleeping when he finished his shower. It was still around 8 in the morning. Ryosuke decided to make a breakfast for the two of them so he went to the kitchen, taking a look at what he had in their fridge. He frowned when he saw that their fridge was almost empty. They've been busy so both of them couldn't do any groceries. He made note to himself that he should go shopping for groceries soon. 

Ryosuke made a simple breakfast, French toast and scramble eggs since there were only milk, loaf and eggs on the fridge.

After placing them on the dining table, he went back to the room. Yuto was still sleeping…

Ryosuke moved closer, crouching down his body when he arrived beside Yuto. “Yuto… wake up." Whispered Ryosuke in Yuto’s ear. 

Yuto stayed still, sleeping soundly. “Yuto… wake up.” Once again Ryosuke whispered, a bit louder.

Yuto finally stirred but his eyes were still close tightly.

Ryosuke sighed at the sight before launching another attack “Yuto… Darling… Wake up… Let’s have breakfast.”

Yuto was stubborn and still didn't let his eyes to open.

When Ryosuke wondered what he should do to wake him up, suddenly Yuto's hand was pulling his, made their face had no distance and immediately land a kiss on his lips.

“So you were awake.” said Ryosuke after breaking the kiss. Yuto already had his eyes wide open.

“I wake up when you call me Darling.” said Yuto, grinning.

“Geez… Now wake up and let’s eat breakfast together.” Ryosuke stood up, trying to pull him out of the bed.

“Can’t I just have you as breakfast?” asked Yuto, didn't feel like leaving the bed.

“You can’t. Not now… Come on Yuto, wake up.” Ryosuke pulled Yuto’s hand again so the latter could wake up by force but Yuto pulled him instead. The action made Ryosuke successfully falling on top of Yuto.

“Yuto!” Ryosuke hit Yuto’s chest lightly.

“At least I want to taste your lips first before tasting something else.” said Yuto naughtily.

“Hmmmpph...." Ryosuke pouted. "But only one kiss, deal?”

Without even answering, Yuto once again pressed his lips on Ryosuke’s. 

The kiss got longer than it supposed to be so Ryosuke broke away, or else it would lead to another, “It’s enough. Now wake up.” He stood up, waiting for Yuto to wake up as well.

“Once again please?”

“No…” 

“Once again, I promised.”

“No. You will ask for more if I grant it. Come on wake up. We have something to do today.” Ryosuke was firmed on his decision.

“Huh? We didn’t have schedule aren’t we?”

“Yeah… but we will have a date. But of course, it’s only if you want.”

“A date? Of course I gladly accept it.”

Yuto immediately got up from the bed, following Ryosuke to their dining table. 

“Delish… as always. I always love Ryosuke’s cooking. It’s next to mom’s cooking.”

“I know.” said Ryosuke with a smug look.

“Look… Over confidence Ryosuke is here.” Yuto words made them laughed together.

It was always nice to have breakfast with your lover, especially if the foods are cooked by your lover.


End file.
